Girl Meets Dancing in the Rain
by GMWLover52
Summary: Happens after Girl Meets 1961. Riley is partnered with Lucas for a class project and someone in the class doesn't like that very much. **No One's POV** One-Shot


"I'm going to split the whole class into pairs, for the assignment coming up," Cory began. He teaching the class about Martin Luther King's _I Have a Dream_ speech. "The pairs will work on a poster, essay, slideshow, or collage, explaining the importance of the _I Have a Dream _speech," Cory continued. With this, the class groaned, they weren't that excited about the project… especially that they weren't allowed to pick their own partners.

"Here is the paper with your partner assignments on them, pass this around and when everyone in the class gets to see send it back up," Cory explained to the kids.

He gave the sheet to Maya first, Farkle was her partner. Maya, being the snooper (**A.N. Idk if that's a word :D)** she was. looked to see who Riley was partnered with, she was with Ranger Rick (a.k.a Lucas). She smirked at Riley who gave her a confused look, then Maya handed the sheet to her.

Riley nervously looked for her name on the sheet, she didn't want to be with anyone she didn't like, or worse. She just didn't want to be with Missy Bradford. She found her name and she was paired with… Lucas! She instantly smiled, she loved when she could spend time with Lucas alone, not just because she had a crush on him but because she liked learning more about him.

She handed the paper to Farkle who cooed at Maya when he saw the two were partnered together. Farkle handed the paper to Lucas. Lucas smiled at Riley who already was grinning from ear to ear. He then handed the paper to Missy who was partnered with back of the class Brenda. She glared at Riley when she saw Lucas was partnered with her.

After passing the paper to the person behind her, she raised her hand. Cory called on her and then she opened her mouth," Look Mr. Matthews, I completely disagree with the partner choices. I should be with Lucas and Riley should be with whoever is low enough on the totem pole."

"Now Missy th-," Cory began saying but was cut off by Riley who stood up for herself, "Now dad, as much as I love you sticking up for me, not even Missy can crush the great mood I'm in." Lucas smiled at her and she smiled back. Maya, Farkle, and Cory also smiled at her but she didn't notice, she just noticed Lucas smiling at her.

"Oh how mature, you think something special will happen because you're partnered with Lucas. We all know he's your crush so don't even try to deny it. You're so pathetic, someone like Lucas won't ever like someone like you. You're a joke Riley, a joke," Missy told Riley and added a smirk at the end.

Riley was wrong, Missy was able to crush the way she was feeling. Everyone was staring at Riley and Maya wanted to say something to Missy but was too concerned about Riley to even think about Missy. Lucas glared at Missy and immediately turned his attention to Riley. Tears were spilling down her face but you didn't even hear her cry, it was just tears. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Even Farkle was speechless, he didn't know what to do. Cory began walking over to Riley's desk but was too late because she stood up and ran out the door.

Maya sighed and turned to Missy. "You know what, you think Riley's immature! You just humiliated her in front of the whole class. You're nothing but a spoiled little bit-," Maya was cut off by Farkle placing his hands around her mouth.

"Don't say anything that can get you into trouble," Farkle told Maya.

"I may have humiliated her but look where I am and look where she is. I'm popular and she's not, she's a joke. Nothing but a joke. She's too innocent to be in seventh grade, she's too childish to know what a crush is, and don't even get me started on how she acts. How do you put up with her, she's too much work," Missy said, feeling bigger than she did before.

No one had realized Riley had come back. She was cold and all she did was come back for her sweater but then she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard everything Missy said.

"You're right Missy," Riley said gaining everyone's attention, "I'm nothing but a joke, I don't know how they put up with me but they do, and I'm glad they do."

"Riley you know we don't think of you that way," Lucas said softly.

"I know, but you should," she replied back. With that she grabbed her sweater and ran out into the football field. She sat on the bleachers and let all of her tears flow out, it started to rain but Riley didn't care. She started to get cold as it rained harder and harder. She wrapped her sweater around her but it was no use, she was still cold.

In about 10 minutes her three friends finally found her out in the football field, cold and crying.

"Riley come back inside you're going to get sick out here," Maya said loud enough so she could hear her, it started getting harder to hear because the rain was falling harder and harder by the second.

She ignored Maya and kept shivering. Lucas took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He put an arm around her and rubbed her arm to try to warm her up. Farkle now did the same thing with Maya seeing that she was starting to shiver too.

"Come on Riles let's go back inside," Lucas tried.

"Why? Just so I could be humiliated again. So Missy can see me wet and miserable and then give me another insult, yeah that makes sense," She said.

"I don't know about you but I'm cold and you've been out here longer than us, you should really get back inside," Farkle said.

Riley was still as still as a statue. "Maybe you two should go back inside, I'll try," Lucas told Farkle and Maya,"I've been through worse storms than this in Texas."

"You'll be alright Riley?," Maya asked.

She nodded her head and with that Maya and Farkle ran back inside the school, leaving Lucas and Riley alone.

He pulled her a little closer and she leaned her head on his chest and let everything out, she kept crying and crying. It didn't even matter to him because he was soaking wet anyway but even if they hadn't been in the rain, he wouldn't have cared anyway.

After 30 minutes of Riley crying she pulled back and looked into Lucas's eyes as he looked right into hers.

"What Missy said wasn't true. You're the most amazing girl I know and you didn't deserve that. We don't 'put up with you' we love being around you no matter how you're feeling. Even if you were immature and all those other horrible things she said, which you're not, that wouldn't matter. I'd still love you, like how I love you now," Lucas said to Riley never breaking eye contact.

"You love me?," was all Riley could say.

"Yeah I do," Lucas said, and with that he leaned down and kissed her. It was a pretty long kiss and it was in the rain, every girls' dream first kiss.

When they eventually pulled back Riley said four simple words, "I love you too."

Lucas smiled at her. He took her hand and they walked back into school. Riley stopped a few feet away from Cory's classroom.

"You okay?," Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," she replied.

He smiled and they walked back into the classroom. As soon as they walked in all eyes were on them. Maya and Farkle had towels around them and they were still trying to dry off.

Maya and Farkle both smiled at Riley and Lucas, Cory smiled too.

"Aww, what happened to poor, wet Riley?," Missy said obviously mocking Riley.

"She got kissed in the rain," Riley responded. Missy's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Maya and Farkle's smiles got bigger as Cory's smile got a little bigger too. Lucas looked at Riley and smiled at her.

"That's what happened, she got kissed in the rain," Riley said and then sat back in her seat and pulled Lucas's jacket around her a little more. _She got kissed in the rain_, was Riley's final thought.


End file.
